


A Match Made in Heaven

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, Episode: s01e01-e03 Secret Origins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just after the JL first episode, “Secret Origins”</p>
<p>Comicdrabbles prompt: First<br/>Fanfic 100 prompt: Brown</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the JL first episode, “Secret Origins”
> 
> Comicdrabbles prompt: First  
> Fanfic 100 prompt: Brown

“C’mon. Try it.”

J’onn eyed the disk that the Flash held out to him.

He knew he could trust his teammates, but after the treatment he’d received from humans when he came to Earth, he still instinctively reacted with suspicion.

He took the brown disk – two brown disks, really, with a white paste binding them. Sniffing them first, he tentatively took a bite.

The disks crunched slightly. Their texture was wrong, but the flavor resembled _tuloom_. The paste tasted like _mor’than_ , the candy he’d brought home for his children. He swallowed.

“What do you call this…food?”

The Flash grinned. “Chocos.”


End file.
